Switched
by pickleball6
Summary: What if Earth was destroyed by a black hole and the only survivor was an infant named Roxanne?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Regina Ritchi clutched her new born daughter to her chest as she sprinted through the space station. She met up with her husband Raymond at the escape pod that would allow their daughter to live. Inside there was a blanket, a teddy bear, and a note explaining who and what she was and where she came from. After hugging her one last time, they put her in the pod. "Here is your kitten." Regina said, handing her a little grey ball of fuzz. "And here is your binky." Raymond said handing her the teething utensil. She instantly put it in her mouth and began sucking on it. "You are destined for greatness." He told her as the lid closed. They watched as their daughter flew away, and as their world was enveloped in darkness Regina prayed that the blue people would accept and raise Roxanne right.

**Author's Note: **Please leave me a review if you like it. They help me decide whether or not I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind. If I tried to he would De-hydrate me.**

Chapter One

Roxanne stretched her sore arms. She had just finished training, A.K.A. getting her butt kicked by her older sister, Lorel. She hated hand to hand combat. She wasn't fast enough, she wasn't flexible enough, and she wasn't strong enough. "You'll get it Roxie," Lorel said, trying to comfort her. It didn't work. Mazas were fighters. Skilled in every kind of war craft and several were blessed with Tanye's wisdom. If you couldn't fight, you were an embarrassment to the clan. They didn't shun her. Of course not. She always had been, and always would be a member of the clan. And clans always stuck together, no matter what. But that didn't stop her shame and embarrassment.

Roxanne knew she was human, and that's why everything was harder for her. But dang it if it wasn't frustrating! She had just turned 21, so she was an adult in human years but she was still a child in Vil-hiln years. **(Just take their age, divide it by ten, and you have their age in human years.)** She landed in the Maza clan, the clan of fighters. Everyone was tough, dominant, and strict. _Especially _Roxanne's mother, the leader of the Maza clan. Her father, on the other hand, was a Yanew. Yanews and Mazas were as different as night and day. While Mazas were fighters, Yanews were healers. Yet for some reason more often than not a Maza would mate with a Yanew. It boggled her mind!

Roxanne sighed, thinking of the gilder-gnaw with the Shranda clan they were attending tomorrow. She knew that the two clans had been allies for centuries, but she dreaded spending an entire month with them. Shrandas were partiers. Very fun loving and laid back. Roxanne just knew that they would rub her the wrong way. "Come on. It won't be that bad," Lorel insisted, knowing what her sister was thinking about. Roxanne stared at her and asked, "How could you say that? They're always playing music and doing art and are almost never serious. Heck, they barely wear any clothing at all!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I don't know about you, but my hofa prefers to stay in its case."

"Oh would you calm down! It's not going to kill you!"

"And what if it does?"

"Then I won't have to where this shirt anymore," she replied, referring to the one Roxanne had gotten her for her birthday. Roxanne playfully smacked her arm in retaliation. She loved her older sister, she really did, but sometimes she could be a real pain in the neck! Roxanne's parents had adopted her because her father wanted another child, but her mother didn't want the limitations of pregnancy. She had landed right outside the fortress and when she looked up at them with her big blue eyes they instantly fell in love. The two sisters walked over to their minions who were training the newly hatched minions. "Now remember," Roxanne's minion, Gealin shouted. "Your sole purpose in life is to look after your master or mistress. If someone is shooting at them, you take the hit without a second thought. If you don't, and your master or mistress dies, you will be thrown to the fonras for treason. Got that?" she growled, her teeth sticking out in a threatening manner. "Yes ma'am!" they all shouted back. "Good. You are dismissed." They all scattered to go do whatever it was minions did. "Hey Gealin," Roxanne said, punching her arm in greeting. "Don't you think you were a little hard on them?" she couldn't help but ask. Gealin waved it off. "Nah. They need to learn that their mistress comes first."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Roxanne smirked. This was her minion all right. Every bit as sassy and sarcastic as her mistress was. And she wouldn't have her any other way. "Last one to the throne room has to eat a rotten junar!" Lorel suddenly shouted. She was soon followed by her sisters who each gave shouts of "Hey!" "No fair!" and "Cheater!" The last one was, of course, Roxanne.

**A/N: **So like it? Hate it? Please tell me. The button is right down there.

**Gilder-gnaw: Group festival with two or more clans**

**Hofa: Musical instrument similar to a banjo**

**Junar: Fruit that looks like a horse apple but tastes like a strawberry kiwi smoothie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind. **

Chapter Two

Walking into the throne room, the group went to their respective places. The queen's throne was in front. To the right was the seat of the queen's advisor, which is always the queen's next sibling. To the right of the advisor sat Roxanne, the next advisor. To the left of the queen sat her mate. To the left of the king sat Lorel, the next queen. The minions stood to the right of their master or mistress just a bit behind them. Roxanne inhaled deeply. The room currently smelled like smoke and burning steel and if she listened closely she could hear something banging on steel. _'They must be working in the forge.' _she thought. She watched Lorel sit by her father and as she sat down she took a moment to think about her family. Roxanne's mother was named Taya meaning fierce. She was tall, about 5"7 and had sapphire blue skin, a square jaw, and violet eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, black sweat pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Even in her casuals she looked ready for war. Her father was named Rolan meaning healing. He was shorter than his wife, only 5"5. He had sky blue skin, a heart shaped face, and gray eyes. Like most Yanews he had no facial hair except for his eyebrows. He was wearing a white turtleneck, white skinny jeans and a pair of white hiking boots. He looked like he was about to go on a picnic with his family. As always he had a kind smile on his face. Lorel had Taya's face, but softened a bit, and Rolan's gray eyes. She was dressed similar to her mother except instead of a tank top she wore a sports bra and was barefoot. Roxanne wore a black tank top, black yoga pants, and like her sister she was barefoot. Their uncle Jahno was visiting another clan at the moment so he wasn't there.

"So daughters," Taya started, "how was training today?" The two sisters shared a glance. "Fine," Roxanne said bluntly. Taya raised an eyebrow at this. "Lorel?" she asked, a warning in her tone. Lorel quickly mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Roxanne before saying, "Roxanne didn't beat me once. It's understandable since she is younger than me and human and she is impro-"

"SILENCE!" Taya shouted. Lorel shrank back a bit in fear. Rolan put one hand on his daughter's arm to comfort her and his other hand on his mate's arm to calm her. At her mate's touch she composed herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. She remained that way for a minute before saying a quiet, "Roxanne?" The girl in question flinched before timidly saying "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you trying?"

"My hardest."

Taya sighed before saying "I don't know what I should do other than ask Morlee to turn you into a Vil-hiln. If you don't improve by the end of the Gilder-gnaw, you'll have to wear a minion suit from now on."

"WHAT? But mom I-"

"NO BUTS! I'VE HAD IT! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SHOVE YOU IN ONE WHEN YOU WERE FIVE!"

Roxanne stood dumbstruck. Her mother had never yelled at her like that before. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she felt her eyes begin to sting. She quickly ran to her room so they wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

Taya sighed as she watched her youngest daughter run away. "I don't know what else to do," she said to Rolan. "She just won't listen." Rolan thought for a moment then suggested "Why don't you practice saying to me what you want to say to her. 'Oh mom, I don't want special help. I want to be a strong, powerful, Maza and earn respect from everyone I meet.'" he said taking on a high pitched tone. Taya looked at him for a moment then took a deep breath and said, "I know that you want to do things on your own but this world is a lot more dangerous than the one you're from and I just want to keep you safe. I love you honey and I don't want to lose you." she finished, wishing more than anything that she could say that to her daughter.

* * *

When Roxanne got to her room she slammed her door shut causing the sign on her door to flip from saying "Roxanne's room" to saying "KEEP OUT!" She collapsed on her bed sobbing. After a few minutes she felt something rub against her head. She looked up and saw her cat Storm. She had named her Storm because of her dark gray fur. "Hey Storm," she whispered, picking Storm up and cradling her. "She doesn't understand," Roxanne muttered into Storm's head. "I try my hardest but human females are weaker than human males. I'm as strong as a human male but it's still not good enough! What more does she want from me?" she sobbed, letting sixteen years of pent up frustration flow out of her eyes. Storm mewled. Roxanne smiled and said, "You're right Storm. Sitting here crying isn't going to help me. I just need to train harder." With a smile and a slight spring in her step, she put Storm down and began lifting 30lb weights. 'If I do five more pounds than usual from now on I should be 0.05% stronger by the end of the month,' she thought excitedly. She'll show them. She'll show them all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind or the names Macklnn or Mendje. I give full credit to DreamWorks and Moonstar00125.**

Chapter Three

"Alright, everyone has fifteen minutes to finish what you're doing then get to the lineup and if you don't get here in time we're leaving without you." Taya shouted through the intercom. Everyone was rushing around finishing their last preparations before they left for the Shranda clan. Roxanne was in her room giving Storm a sleeping medicine.

"Alright Stormie," she cooed. "Finish your milk so we can go." The cat gave her a look that said 'Don't rush me' then went back to drinking. Roxanne just rolled her eyes and began arming herself with a few weapons, just in case. She strapped her sword to her back, a dagger to her right shin for back up, and put on a breast knife if all else failed. She turned to see Storm passed out, milk gone. She put her in a shoulder bag and put it over her head so it crossed her body. In the bag with Storm was a change of clothes, the adviser-in-training necklace, and Storm's favorite toy. Having everything she ran out of her room and down the stairs. She got there with just seconds to spare.

As she took her place next to Lorel her sister asked teasingly, "Cutting it a little close, don't you think Roxie?" Roxanne could only gasp out a tired "Shut up," since she was still a little out of breath. Lorel just rolled her eyes. "Move out!" Taya suddenly shouted and everyone began to jog. Usually they would run, but even jogging Roxanne had to sprint to keep up with them. They stopped every half hour or so, so Roxanne could rest. She hated herself for making them stop because of her. The longer they stayed still the more likely a predator would find them. Every time they stopped Gealin would offer to carry her but she always refused. She was as stubborn as a Maza. Eventually, they made it to the Shranda clan.

The leaders of the clan came forward to meet them. They were wearing the white suit that the leaders of the clan wore. The male leader was named Macklnn and the female was named Mendje. Macklnn was a Shranda Vilva halfer, he had an angular face, a full beard and orange eyes. Roxanne had to admit, he was pretty good looking. Mendje was a Maza Yanew halfer, she had a round face and bright green eyes. Roxanne thought that she was the most beautiful female she had ever seen. "Greetings Maza clan. We welcome you to our home.'' Mendje said to them. "HIT IT!" Macklnn shouted pointing at them. They began playing and singing their gilder-gnaw welcome song.

_Everyone's invited_

_this is how we live._

_We're all here for each other_

_happy to give._

_All we have we share. _

_And all of us we care,_

_so come on!_

_Welcome to our family time._

_Welcome to our brotherly time._

_We're happy giving and taking_

_to the friends we're making._

_There's nothing we won't do._

_Welcome to our family time._

_(Welcome into the family)_

_Welcome to our happy to be time._

_(We're so happy)_

_This is our festival._

_You know and best of all _

_(Best of all)_

_we're here to share it all._

_There's a bond between us_

_nobody can explain._

_It's a celebration of life_

_and seeing friends again._

_I'd be there for you._

_I know you'd be there for me too._

_So come on!_

_Welcome to our family time._

_(Welcome to our family)_

_Welcome to our brotherly time._

_(We're so happy)_

_This is our festival._

_You know and best of all_

_(Best of all)_

_we're here to share it all._

As the song progressed they brought the clans into the main party room. Roxanne noticed that it was as big as the Maza's main training room. _'__Makes sense,' _she thought.

_Remembering loved ones departed._

_Someone dear to your heart._

_Finding love, and planning a future._

_Telling stories and laughing with friends._

_Precious moments you'll never forget._

_This has to be __the most beautiful,_

_the most peaceful place _

_I've ever been to._

_It's nothing like _

_I've ever seen before._

_When I think how far I've come _

_I can't believe it,_

_yet I see it._

_In them I see family._

_I see the way we used to be._

_Come on!_

_Welcome to our family time._

_(Welcome into our family)_

_Welcome to our brotherly time._

_(We're so happy)_

_We're happy giving and taking_

_(So happy to be)_

_to the friends we're making._

_There's nothing we won't do._

_Welcome to our family time._

_(Welcome into our family)_

_Welcome to our happy to be time._

_(We're so happy)_

_This is our festival._

_You know and best of all_

_we're here to share it,_

_We're here to share_ _it__ all!_

When the song ended all the Shranda clan burst into cheers and began clapping for the singers and instrument players. "Taya it's lovely to see you again," Mendje said giving her old friend a hug. "It's been too long," Taya agreed. "May I introduce my daughters Lorel and Roxanne." she gestured to each as she said their names. "Charmed," Mendje said, touching her right palm to each of theirs, the classic Vil-hiln greeting. "May I introduce my son, Megmas." Megmas stepped forward and touched palms with them like his mother did. He looked just like his dad, except he had only a goatee and he had his mother's eyes. He was wearing black shorts and a black, buttoned vest. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

* * *

Megmas examined the two females before him. They were both pretty, but scary at the same time. Lorel was looking him up and down while biting her lip and it was making him a little uncomfortable. Roxanne on the other hand was glaring at him like he had just spilled a bucket of gomin juice on her head. "Megmas, will you show Lorel and Roxanne to their rooms?" Mendje asked him. "Sure. Right this way," he said gesturing for them to follow him. As they walked he pointed out places of interest that they might want to visit later. "There is the kitchen, and right through that door is the library. In there is the dining room. Alright here is your room Lorel. The bathroom is just around that corner." he said gesturing to the left. "Alright, I'll see you two later then." she said going through the door. "Miss Roxanne, your room is right over here," he said moving a few doors down. Right as Roxanne was about to open the door, Storm began to move around. She pushed her paw through a little hole in the zipper, somehow managed to unzip it, and jumped out of the bag. "Whoa, what is that?" Megmas asked with a voice filled with awe. "That's my cat, Storm," Roxanne snapped. He bent down and looked at her closer. "Hey there little guy. Is it okay if I touch you?" he asked her. She looked up at him and blinked. "That means you can if you must," Roxanne translated. Megmas laughed and began scratching the back of Storm's neck, causing her to purr. "What's so funny?" Roxanne asked defensively. "She's really proud, isn't she?"

"Oh you have no idea." Storm glared at Roxanne for that, and Roxanne just stuck her tongue out at her. "She is very beautiful," Megmas complimented. "Yeah, she is. Too bad she's often too busy being a jerk for you to notice," Roxanne said jokingly. Megmas laughed, then asked, "Is that just her, or are all cats like that?" Roxanne looked down and said "I don't know. Storm was sent from Earth with me. She's the last cat, just like I'm the last human." Megmas looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said. Roxanne's anger flared and she snapped "Don't be! I don't need your useless pity!" Then she picked up Storm, went into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Megmas stood up and looked at her door in confusion and shock. Then with a disappointed sigh and a sad shake of his head, he walked away to find his minion.

* * *

Storm jumped out of Roxanne's arms and twitched an ear back while flicking the tip of her tail back and forth, the cat way of saying 'You way overreacted.' "Yeah well I don't need his pity." She spat the last word like it tasted bad. "I don't know about you, but I want to stay as far away from him as possible."

**A/N:** Anyone else think she overreacted? The reason will be explained soon. But only if I get five reviews.

Gomin: A fruit that looks like a walnut mixed with a grape. It smells worse than a skunk when juiced and leaves a permanent stain on what ever it touches.

Once again, I **DO NOT **own the names Macklnn and Mendje. Moonstar00125 does.


End file.
